Katy and Shawn
Katy and Shawn is the romantic pairing of Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter in the Girl Meets World series. The two first met in "Girl Meets Master Plan" and started to have feelings for each other in "Girl Meets Pluto". Katy asked Shawn out in "Girl Meets Hurricane" and go out on a date. In "Girl Meets Upstate", Shawn tells Katy he loves her and he proposes; she accepts and they become engaged. In "Girl Meets I Do", they get married. History Season 1 Girl Meets Master Plan Having been told by Maya, when they first met, that she only has "half a mom," Shawn is irritated to discover that on Maya's fourteenth birthday, her mother is nowhere to be seen. When he shares that obvious fact with Cory and Topanga, he suggests that they do something to rectify the situation. However, when Cory claims that his scheming days are long over, Shawn (after Topanga casually drops Katy Hart's name, and the place and address of her work during the conversation) for Maya's sake, decides to strike out on his own. Entering the Nighthawk Diner, Shawn quickly spots the name tag of the waitress behind the counter, and begins engaging her in small talk. However, when he orders birthday cake, and questions Katy's mothering skills, she advises him to leave. Her stance softens somewhat, when Shawn identifies himself, as she knows how fondly Maya regards him, but she still promises to smash a plate over his head if he impugns her motherhood again. Knowing his bluntness has not endeared himself to her, Shawn continues to speak his mind, demanding to know why she isn't with her daughter on her birthday. Katy then agrees with Shawn that she doesn't like him at all. But despite their mutual initial hostility, the pair find themselves bonding over the aspects of their lives which they do share in common, such as their failures to form lasting relationships, and the fact that in the past, important figures have left them behind, as Katy lets slip out that includes Maya's father, a fact she has purposefully kept from her daughter, by taking the entire blame for the breakup of their marriage. Further discussion is interrupted, as Katy's jeweler friend, Camille, arrives, delivering the customized locket Katy has ordered for Maya's birthday present. When Katy regretfully reveals that she is still fifty dollars short for the final payment, a chastened Shawn provides the money. A grateful Katy promises to repay him, but Shawn insists that all he wants is to take the picture designed to fit inside the locket. Later, Shawn and Katy find her daughter still at The Matthews' Apartment, and he deliberately tells Maya that she has badly misjudged her mother. When Katy asks why he did so, when she told him not to, Shawn replies that Maya deserves to love the parent that stayed. Katy and Maya share a new understanding of one another, as Katy reveals she worked extra shifts to afford the gift she knew Maya wanted. When Shawn offers to retrieve the locket from her purse, Katy objects, but both Maya and Riley tell her to let him do it. After Katy places the locket on Maya, a happy Shawn takes their picture. Later, Shawn boasts a bit to Cory how he brought Maya and Katy together, apparently with no inkling of the behind-the-scenes machinations of the Matthews clan. As Katy holds up her daughter's birthday cake, Riley urges her to make a wish, Maya takes a significant look at the sight of Shawn and Katy standing together, before blowing out the candles. Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto * Shawn likes Katy's smoothies. * Katy learns about Angela. * Shawn and Katy sit down, laugh, and talk at the end. * Katy puts on lip gloss and Shawn gets curious about the flavor. * Katy asks Shawn if he is ready for different. * They are both very nervous around each other throughout the episode. Girl Meets Hurricane * Shawn puts his arm around Katy. * Katy's confused by this and tells Shawn he doesn't have to be nice to her. * Shawn says putting his arm around her isn't a big deal. * Katy puts her arm around him, he realizes it is a big deal. * Shawn buys Maya clothes, putting a smile on Katy's face. * Katy is jealous when Angela shows up. * Angela says she is very fond of Shawn, Katy replies that she is too. * Maya is extremely happy to find out that Angela is married. * Shawn offers to buy Katy an outfit. * Katy asks him on a date. * Shawns father Chet appears to give Shawn advice on what to say. * Shawn's father only appears in very important situations in Shawn's life. * He did not appear when Angela came; only when Katy asked Shawn out, showing that Katy is important to him. * Shawn accepts and says yes to going out with Katy. Season 3 Girl Meets Upstate *Shawn admits that he cares about Katy and Maya very much, and later reveals that he loves them both. *Living up to his "reckless spontaneity", Shawn shocks Katy with an unexpected marriage proposal and she accepts. They then kiss and hug afterwards. *Shawn has a picture of him and Katy from their first date on his wall. Girl Meets I Do *They get married and kiss. *They're both worried about how much they're both gonna make a good husband and wife for each other and how they want to be. *Katy says she wants to marry Shawn and likes his middle name, saying it makes her warm and fuzzy inside. *Katy is surprised and intrigued after Shawn sets up their wedding venue at the rooftop saying he's spontaneous. *They write their vows together. *Shawn says he loves Katy more than once and during one time, Katy thanks him and he tells her she's gonna be hearing it a lot. *Katy says, "Welcome home" to Shawn, smiles and hugs him. *Shawn says that Katy is the only thing that's keeping him in New York. *Katy says she and Shawn are blessed to have found each other. *They are holding hands after getting married and leave the rooftop. *Shawn says, "Hello, my wife" and Katy replies with, "Hello, my husband", then giggles. *Katy sits on Shawn's lap and says he's taking her to Fiji. *Katy tells Feeny to make her Hunter as quick as he can and Shawn smiles at her. *Katy and Shawn smile at one another before they get married. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both admit they are terrible at relationships, but want to do better. * Both state that important people have left them behind in their lives. * At some point in their lives, they were both unfortunate. Shawn during childhood and Katy as an adult. * They both care about Maya very much. * They are currently engaged as of Girl Meets Upstate. Differences *Katy has a child, while Shawn does not. *Katy is female, while Shawn is male. *Katy has blonde hair; Shawn has brown hair. *Katy was married while Shawn only had a girlfriend Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Season 3 Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia * Shawn serves as the catalyst to improve Maya's relationship with Katy, just as Maya served in the same manner to improve his relationships with the Matthews siblings. * They get married in Girl Meets I Do. * Katy is referred to as Katy Hunter in Girl Meets Hollyworld. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Shawn Hunter Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Character Pairings